Luhan Pregnancy (Sequel Best Gift)
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Bagaimana cara Yifan memenuhi keinginan Luhan saat ngidam? #badsummary Krishan fanfiction please read and review. Baca dulu Best Gift biar nyambung ne. Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, MPREG It's just a fanfiction. Crack pair, Don't Like Don't Read


Pagi itu diawali oleh suara berisik dari arah kamar mandi yang berada di rumah mewah tersebut. Kota Seoul masih gelap hal itu dikarenakan pagi itu masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Hari masih sangat pagi untuk seseorang yang melakukan aktifitas di kamar mandi. Semakin lama suara seseorang yang sedang muntah semakin terdengar di penghujung kamar di kediaman keluarga Wu tersebut. mendengar suara berisik dari arah kamar mandi membuat namja blasteran China – Kanada tersebut terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan menuju kearah kamar mandi dimana suara ribut – ribut itu terdengar. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, mata namja tersebut langsung terbuka lebar saat dia melihat sang istri tercinta meringkuk di samping toilet dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Dengan panik dan tergesa – gesa dia menghampiri istrinya dan memeluk istrinya erat. Sungguh Yifan – nama namja blasteran tersebut – sangat khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya yang setiap hari selalu mengalami kejadian seperti ini. _Morning sickness _itulah yang dikatakan oleh dokter saat dia memeriksakan kesehatan isrtinya. Kata dokter wajar jika selama mengandung istrinya mengalami _Morning sickness _namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tetapi tetap saja Yifan akan selalu saja khawatir jika istrinya sudah seperti ini.

"_Luhannie chagi. Gwenchana_? Apakah kau masih merasakan mual sayang? Ayo kita pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaanmu sayang." tanya Yifan penuh kekhawatiran dengan tangan yang masih mengelus sayang punggung istrinya, Luhan. Tetapi hanya gelengan lemahlah yang diterima oleh Yifan sebagai jawaban. Tak lama kemudian Luhan merasakan mual dan dia kembali lagi muntah ke toilet, namun tidak ada satupun yang keluar melainkan hanya cairan saja. Yifan pun serasa ingin menangis melihat keadaan namja yang sangat dicintainya menderita seperti ini. Sebenarnya Yifan sangat tidak tega jika istrinya harus menderita seperti ini, namun ini semua demi sang little Wu yang saat ini sedang tumbuh di dalam perut Luhan. Setelah dirasakannya Luhan sudah mulai membaik, Yifan menggendong Luhan ala pengantin dan menidurkan istrinya tersebut dengan sangat hati – hati di ranjang mereka.

"Sayang apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Yifan lebut sambil mengelus perut Luhan yang agak sedikit menonjol. "Emm Yifannie bisakah kau mandi saat ini. Tubuhmu sangat bau dan itu membuatku sangat mual chagi" kata Luhan sambil kedua tangannya menutup hidung dan mulutnya, terlihat sekali jika saat ini namja berwajah mirip rusa tersebut sedang menahan rasa mualnya. Mendengar perkataan dari Luhan, Yifan otomatis mengendus – endus tubuhnya memeriksa apakah tubuhnya bau seperti yang Luhan katakan. Namun dia tidak merasakan ada yang salah kepada tubuhnya. Saat Yifan akan berbaring di sebelah Luhan dia merasakan sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya dan itu ternyata adalah bantal. Ya benar Luhan telah dengan "lembutnya" mengarahkan bantal tersebut ke arah kepala Yifan.

"Chagi kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" tanya Yifan tidak terima. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memasang raut wajah menyeramkan – tetapi terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Yifan – kepada Yifan. "TADI AKU SUDAH MENYURUHMU MANDI TETAPI KAU MALAH INGIN TIDUR DI SEBELAHKU EOH. JANGAN HARAP WU YI FAN. CEPAT MANDI AKU TIDAK MAU JIKA ANAKKU TERTULAR BAU BADAN SEPERTIMU." Teriak Luhan penuh emosi. Yifan hanya bisa ber _sweetdrop _mendengar perkataan dari istrinya tersebut. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Yifan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Saat ingin membuka pintu kamar mandi terdengar Luhan memanggilnya dan diapun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Nanti jika kau sudah selesai mandi tolong belikan aku es krim yang iklannya dibintangi oleh Oh Sehun ne." pinta Luhan dengan _puppy eyes_ yang membuat Yifan tidak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Tapi chagi, toko es krim tersebut baru buka jam 10 pagi nanti dan sekarang masih pukul 3 pagi sayang tokonya masih tutup." Ucap Yifan lembut berharap jika istirnya itu bisa mengerti tetapi apa yang diharapkannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. "AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU. JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMBELIKANNYA SAAT INI MAKA JANGAN HARAP KAU MELIHATKU MEMAKAN SARAPANKU DAN MEMINUM SUSU HAMILKU WU YI FAN. DAN INGAT JANGAN PULANG KE RUMAH JIKA KAU BELUM MEMBELIKANKU ES KRIM YANG DIBINTANGI OLEH OH SEHUN."

Yifan hanya mampu menghela nafas berat dan memejamkan matanya erat. Dia sedang menahan emosinya sejak tadi. Memang dia harus bersabar jika menghadapi istrinya yang sedang hamil dan ngidam sepeti ini. Dan disinilah penderitaan Yifan untuk memenuhi keinginan istrinya dimulai.

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : Luhan Pregnancy (Sequel of Best Gift)_

_Cast : Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan_

_Pair : Wuhan (Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan)_

_Genre : Romance, marriage life, MPREG_

_Length :Oneshoot_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, MPREG It's just a fanfiction. Crack pair, Don't Like Don't Read_

_Happy reading_

Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata – rata dan wajah yang sempurna tersebut berjalan santai melewati kerubunan orang yang berada di tempat tersebut. Dia berjalan dengan angkuhnya layaknya bangsawan pada jaman eropa kuno, tidak memperdulikan tatapan penuh kekaguman dan memuja yang dilayangkan orang – orang disekitarnya kepada dirinya. Dia terus saja berjalan di sekitar kawasan padat pertokoan untuk menuju ke toko es krim yang saat ini menjadi tujuannya. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya dia langsung memasuki toko es krim yang lumayan ramai tersebut walaupun belum lama toko itu dibuka. Saat memasuki toko tersebut lagi lagi Wu Yi Fan – nama namja itu – menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung toko tersebut. Yifan memutar bola matanya jengah, sungguh dia sudah bosan dengan reaksi orang – orang yang terlalu berlebihan kepada penampilannya. Meskipun Yifan mengakui kalau wajahnya sangat tampan tetapi tetap saja menurutnya semua orang terlalu berlebihan, ayolah Yifan bukan seorang malaikat dari surga yang harus dipandangi dengan tatapan memuja. Dia hanya manusia biasa seperti yang lainnya. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama dengan menjadi selebriti dadakan di toko itu segera Yifan menuju ke kasir untuk memesan es krim. Seorang pelayan bername tag Huang Zi Tao tersenyum ramah kepada Yifan dan menanyakan pesanan kepada pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Aku ingin pesan es krim rasa _berry _dengan toping _choco chip _diatasnya. Oh iya bisakah tempat es krimnya diganti dengan gambar Oh Sehun itu." ucap Yifan sambil menunjuk tempat es krim yang bergambar Oh Sehun.

"Apakah anda salah satu fans dari Oh Sehun tuan? Wah tidak kusangka jika tuan juga menyukai artis yang sedang naik daun tersebut." tanya Tao dengan wajah yang berbinar karena ada seseorang yang juga fans dari Oh Sehun, idolanya.

"Emm bukan, aku sama sekali tidak ngefans dengan dia. Istriku yang ngefans dengan Sehun, dan sekarang dia sedang ngidam dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sehun." jelas Yifan merasa tidak terima dia dibilang fans dari Sehun. Menurutnya dia seribu kali lebih tampan daripada artis albino tersebut.

"_Jinja?_ Wah saya kagum dengan anda tuan. Pasti anda sangat mencintai istri anda sampai – sampai anda rela menuruti keinginan istri anda." Kagum Tao. Mendengar perkataan dari Tao membuat _mood _Yifan berubah. Jika tadi dia bermuka masam saat ditanya apakah dia salah satu fans dari Sehun sekarang wajahnya berubah sumringah dan senyum yang bersemayam di wajah sempurnanya.

"Bukan hanya mencintainya. Dia segalanya bagiku. Aku akan menukarkan seluruh kehidupanku untuk melihatnya tersenyum bahagia." Ucap Yifan mantap.

"Wahh anda romantis sekali, saya jadi iri dengan istri anda. Istri anda beruntung sekali mempunyai suami yang sangat mencintainya. Ini pesanan anda tuan semuanya jadi 7.000 won."

Setelah menyerahkan uang kepada pegawai tersebut, Yifan segera keluar dari toko tersebut menuju ke mobil sport mewahnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari toko tersebut berada. Sesampainya di mobil, dia menaruh es krim tersebut di kursi penumpang kemudian memandangi es krim tersebut dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. Dia membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya wajah Luhan ketika menerima es krim darinya dan dia akan memakan es krim tersebut dengan sangat lahap. Yifan menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah dia langsung disambut oleh pelukan erat dari Luhan. Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu membuat hati Yifan membuncah, saat ini dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak terkira.

"_Daddy, _mana es krim pesanan _mommy_?" tanya Luhan manja sambil terus memeluk erat lengan Yifan. Yifan mengerutkan kening pertanda bingung dengan panggilan yang diucapkan Luhan tadi.

"_Daddy? Mommy_?" tanya Yifan

"Iya _daddy. _Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu _daddy _dan kau harus memanggilku _mommy_. Karena menurutku panggilan itu sangat manis dan lagipula bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi _daddy and mommy _untuk baby Wu. Apakah kau menyukai panggilan itu _daddy?_ " kata Luhan sambil mendongak menatap suaminya yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Luhan merasakan dirinya di dekap dengan begitu erat oleh Yifan. Wajah bersemu merahnya tersembunyi di balik dada bidang milik suaminya tersebut. Luhan sangat menyukai jika Yifan mendekapnya erat dengan posisi seperti ini, dia bisa mendengar degub jantung dari Yifan yang berdetak menggila.

"Ne _mommy, daddy _sangat suka dengan panggilan itu." ucap Yifan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memberikan ciuman penuh cinta di bibir mungil Luhan. Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Yifan dapat melihat jika sang istri sekarang sedang merona hebat dan Yifan sangat gemas dengan tingkah Luhan yang malu – malu saat ini.

"Jangan malu seperti itu _mommy_, kau ingin aku memakanmu saat ini juga eoh? Ini es krim pesanan _mommy. _Apa _mommy _sudah sarapan dan meminum susu hamilmu _chagi?_"tanya Yifan.

"Hentikan _daddy, _berhenti menggodaku. Belum _daddy _bukankah tadi sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak akan sarapan dan meminum susu hamilku sebelum_ daddy _membawakanku es krim yang dibintangi oleh Oh Sehun" jawab Luhan

Yifan memutar bola matanya jengah, dia bingung menghadapi sikap keras kepala Luhan jika dia menginginkan sesuatu sampai tidak memperdulikan kesehatannya dan juga bayi mereka. Dengan lembut dia menuntun Luhan menuju meja makan setelahnya dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan sekaligus susu hamil untuk Luhan.

"_Mommy _harus sarapan dulu kemudian memakan es krim tadi." Ucap Yifan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan. "Tapi _daddy_…" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh Yifan. "Tidak ada penolakan _mommy, _aku tidak ingin jika kau dan baby jadi sakit karena tidak makan dengan teratur." Kata Yifan tegas. "Baiklah. Tapi _daddy _yang menyuapi_ mommy ne_ " pinta Luhan manja yang dijawab anggukan semangat oleh Yifan.

Setelah selesai menyuapi sang istri, Yifan membersihkan perlengkapan makan Luhan lalu menyerahkan es krim yang tadi di pesan oleh Luhan. Namun sedari tadi Luhan hanya memandang es krim tersebut tanpa memakannya.

"_Mommy_ kenapa es krimnya hanya dipandangi saja? Ayo dimakan." Tanya Yifan. Bukannya memakan es krim tersebut Luhan malah memberikan es krim tersebut kepada Yifan. "Makanlah _daddy_ aku tidak mau memakan es krimnya. Aku hanya menginginkan tempat es krimnya saja karena ada gambar Oh Sehun. ya Tuhan _daddy_ lihatlah betapa tampannya Sehun." ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang berbinar menatap wadah es krim tersebut tanpa berkedip. Yifan lagi – lagi hanya bisa _sweetdrop _dengan tingkah Luhan yang sangat terobsesi dengan Oh Sehun.

_Ayolah Luhan bahkan aku jauh lebih tampan dan kaya daripada Oh Sehun itu. _batin Yifan di dalam hati tentu saja dia tidak berani mengatakannya langsung kepada Luhan. Yifan masih sayang dengan nyawanya, dia tidak mau mati muda di tangan istrinya kerena telah menghina si Oh Sehun tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki bulan ke enam. Perutnya sudah mulai membesar dan dia cukup kesulitan untuk melakukan aktifitas yang sedikit berat. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Yifan semakin protektif dengan Luhan. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan kelelahan dan melakukan aktifitas yang membahayakannya dan juga kandungannya. Hal yang patut Yifan syukuri sekarang penyakit _morning sickness _yang biasa dialami oleh Luhan sudah tidak terjadi lagi. Namun yang membuat seorang Wu Yi Fan kelimpungan adalah rasa obsesi Luhan terhadap Oh Sehun semakin menjadi. Sekarang kamar mereka sudah dipenuhi dengan poster Sehun dan segala _merchandise _yang berhubungan dengan Sehun. Dan karena hal itu cukup membuat Yifan menghabiskan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk memenuhi keinginan istrinya tersebut. Yifan juga pernah harus pergi ke China untuk mengikuti Sehun karena Luhan sangat menginginkan video Sehun yang melakukan aegyo sambil menyebutkan namanya. Untung saja hubungan Yifan dan perusahaan yang mengorbitkan Sehun cukup dekat sehingga Yifan tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Kadang kala Yifan merasa sangat lelah untuk memenuhi keinginan istrinya yang seakan maniak dengan Sehun. Namun kerja keras Yifan untuk memenuhi segala keinginan Luhan dibayar Lunas dengan senyuman indah yang terukir di wajah Luhan. Rasa lelah yang dirasakan Yifan akan langsung menguap setelah dia melihat senyuman tulus yang diberikan Luhan untukknya.

Di ruang keluarga tersebut Luhan tengah sibuk menangis tersedu dan Yifan yang sibuk menenangkan isrtinya yang tidak ber henti menangis sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dihadapan mereka sekarang terdapat sebuah tv yang menayangkan drama yang dibintangi oleh Sehun.

"Hiks hiks kenapa yeoja itu begitu bodoh menolak Sehun. Hiks hiks kasihan Sehunnie cintanya tidak berbalas." Ucap Luhan sambil menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Yifan. "Sudahlah _mommy _itu kan hanya drama. Sudah ya jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Yifan menenangkan isrtinya sambil mengelus punggungnya sayang. Bukannya berhenti tapi tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi. Karena tidak tega dengan keadaan istrinya, Yifan memutuskan menelepon seseorang yang dia yakini dapat meredakan tangisan Luhan. Setelah tersambung Yifan segara menyerahkan telepon tersebut kepada Luhan. Melihat raut kebingungan dari Luhan, Yifan memberikan kode kepadanya untuk mererima telepon tersebut. Luhan pun menurut dan mengarahkan telepon tersebut ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo" ucap Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"_Yeoboseyo Luhan hyung_"

"OH SEHUN?"

"_Ne hyung ini aku. Aku tadi mendapat sms dari Yifan hyung jika kau saat ini sedang menangis. Mengapa kau menangis Luhan hyung?_"

"Hiks hiks aku menangis karena melihat drama yang kau mainkan Sehun. Kenapa yeoja itu bodoh sekali sampai menolak cintamu. Hiks hiks aku kasihan kepadamu Sehunnie. Hiks hiks"

"_Ulijima hyung. Jangan lagi menangis itu kan hanya sebuah drama itu bukan kenyataan hyung jadi berhentilah menangis ne. Kau pasti terlihat sangat jelek jika menangis_"

"Ne Sehun aku akan berhenti menangis. Gomawo sudah menghiburku dan menenangkanku Sehun."

"_Cheonma hyung. Bagaimana apakah sekarang kau merasa lebih baik? Kalau begitu aku menutup teleponnya ya hyung. Sampai jumpa dan semoga kau dan kandunganmu selalu sehat. Aku juga menitipkan salam kepada suamimu ya hyung._"

"Ne Sehunie aku akan menyampaikan salammu kepada Yifannie. Sampai Jumpa Sehun"

Luhan mengembalikan ponsel milik Yifan saat sambungan telepon tersebut sudah terputus. Benar apa yang di perkirakan oleh Yifan bahwa Luhan akan berhenti menangis saat di telepon oleh Sehun.

"_Gomawo daddy. Mianhae _jika aku merepotkanmu." Ucap Luhan lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Yifan membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dengan penuh cinta. "_Gwenchana mommy. _Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. _Everything for you and our baby darling_. Sekarang waktunya istirahat kau pasti merasa kelelahan karena menangis terus semenjak tadi." Bisik Yifan tepat di telinga Luhan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

Kemudian Yifan menggendong Luhan menuju ke kamarnya lalu menggantikan pakaian Luhan dengan piyama tidur. Luhan pun berjalan menuju ke kasurnya dan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur. Setelah berganti pakaian dengan piyama yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Luhan yang berbeda hanya ukurannya saja, Yifan menyusul istrinya dan berbaring tepat di sampingnya. Yifan memposisikan lengan kekarnya sebagai bantal untuk Luhan. Luhanpun merapatkan pelukannya kepada Yifan dan menghirup aroma maskulin yang melekat pada tubuh Yifan yang seakan menjadi candu baginya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Yifan, dia mendekap erat tubuh namjanya dan sekali – kali mengecup kening Luhan untuk mengungkapkan betapa besarnya rasa cinta yang dimiliki Yifan untuk Luhan. Saat Yifan akan terlelap tiba – tiba saja dia mersakan tangan Luhan yang menggengamnya dan mengerahkan tangannya kea rah perut buncit Luhan kemudian mengelusnya secara perlahan. Yifan terkekeh pelan mengetahui jika Luhan ingin dirinya mengelus perut buncitnya sampai dia terlelap tidur. Dengan senang hati Yifan menuruti permintaan istrinya tersebut, mengelus perut buncit Luhan sampai mereka berdua terlelap mengarungi alam mimpi bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yifan dan Luhan tengah berada di pusat perbelanjaan rencananya mereka akan membeli perlengkapan bayi untuk anak mereka kelak. Setelah memeriksakan kandungan Luhan, mereka mengetahui jika bayi yang dikandung Luhan saat ini berjenis kelamin laki – laki. Mendengar kabar jika anak pertamanya laki – laki membuat Yifan sangat senang. Yifan akan mempunyai pewaris yang akan meneruskan perusahaannya kelak dan juga mampu menjaganya dan Luhan di saat mereka tua nanti. Maka dari itu sekarang pasangan serasi tersebut sedang sibuk memilih perlengkapan bayi yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Usia kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki bulan ke 8 dan mulai saat ini Yifan sudah memnutuskan untuk cuti dari kantor dan menyelesaikan segala pekerjaannya di rumah. Jadi sekarang dia bisa bebas mengantarkan Luhan kemanapun dia ingin pergi. Mereka sudah menghabiskan hampir satu jam untuk berbelanja kelengkapan bayi mereka. Sebenarnya Yifan sudah menyuruh istrinya untuk duduk beristirahat namun karena Luhan sangat keras kepala dia tidak ingin menuruti keinginan suaminya dan melanjutkan acara berbelanja mereka. lihatlah barang belanjaan mereka yang sangat banyak itu bahkan 4 maid Yifan yang juga ikut membantu dalam acara berbelanja ini nampak kesusahan membawa perlengkapan bayi yang didominasi warna biru tersebut.

"Akhh" rintih Luhan sambil memegangi perut buncitnya. Mendengar rintihan dari Luhan membuat Yifan panik luar biasa. Dengan hati – hati dia membawa Luhan duduk dan mengelus perut Luhan lembut. "_Mommy gwenchanayo?_ Apa perutmu terasa sakit? Apa kita harus pergi ke dokter? Apa ini waktunya baby untuk lahir?" tanya Yifan bertubi – tubi sampai saat inipun Yifan tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah khawatirnya dia tahuk akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpa Luhan dan bayi mereka. Melihat wajah suaminya yang begitu khawatir membuat Luhan merasa bersalah dan tidak tega. Dengan lembut dia mengusap pipi suaminya dan mendaratkan kecupan sayang di kening Yifan untuk menenangkan suaminya tersebut. "_Gwenchana daddy, mianhae_ jika aku membuatmu khawatir. Baby tadi menendang di dalam perutku mungkin dia protes karena terlalu lelah berbelanja. Aku baru memasuki bulan ke delapan _chagi _masih ada satu bulan lagi bagi bayi kita untuk melihat dunia. Jadi daddy mau bersabar sebentar lagi untuk melihat baby." Ucap Luhan lembut dengan tangan yang masih mengusap pipi suaminya dengan sayang.

Yifan yang sudah mulai tenang atas rasa paniknya duduk berjongkok di hadapan Luhan lalu mencium perut isrtinya. "Jangan membuat _daddy_ khawatir lagi baby. Kau cepatlah keluar dan bermain dengan _daddy_. _Daddy_ tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu denganmu. _Daddy_ sangat mencintaimu baby." Luhan yang mendengarkan perkataan tulus dari suaminya tersenyum bahagia. "Ne _daddy _baby juga tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan _mommy_ dan _daddy_. Baby mencintai _mommy_ dan _daddy_" ucap Luhan dengan suara seperti anak kecil. Mereka tidak memperdulikan banyak orang yang memekik melihat kemesraan yang mereka tunjukkan saat ini. yifan pun mengajak Luhan untuk pulang dan Luhan pun menyetujuinya karena dia sudah merasa kelelahan setelah seharian berbelanja.

Sesampainya di rumah Luhan langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Dia tampak begitu kelelahan. Yifan mendekati istrinya kemudian berjongkok di depan isrtinya dan mulai memijat kaki istrinya. Luhan yang kaget karena kakinya dipijat membuka matanya dan menatap Yifan penuh tanya.

"Mengapa _daddy_ memijat kaki _mommy_?" tanya Luhan

"Bukankah tadi _mommy_ kelelahan jadi aku ingin memijat kaki _mommy_ agar rasa lelah _mommy_ hilang." Kata Yifan dan dibalas ucapan terima kasih dari Luhan. Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati pijatan yang diberikan oleh Yifan di kakinya.

"_Mommy_ apakah kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk baby kita?" tanya Yifan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Luhan kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Yifan.

"Sudah _daddy_. Aku ingin anak kita bernama Oh Sehun dan aku berharap baby kita dapat setampan Sehun kelak. " jawab Luhan semangat.

Sial Sehun lagi batin Yifan kesal namun dia menyembunyikan kekesalannya itu dari Luhan.

"Tapi mommy dia kan anakku mana mungkin mirip dengan Sehun. Kita cari nama yang lain saja ya?" ucap Yifan berharap – harap cemas agar Luhan tidak tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Semenjak hamil Luhan berubah menjadi manusia paling sensitive yang pernah Yifan kenal. Namun harapan Yifan hanyalah tinggal harapan mendengar ucapan Yifan tadi Luhan langsung menarik kakinya yang sedang dipijat oleh Yifan dan matanya sekarang sudah mulai berkaca – kaca.

"HUWEEE HIKS HIKS DADDY JAHAT. AKU BENCI DADDY. POKOKNYA AKU MAU NAMA ANAK KITA OH SEHUN AKU TIDAK MAU NAMA YANG LAIN HUWEE" tangis Luhan

"Tapi margaku kan Wu chagi bagaimana bisa bayi kita memiliki nama marga yang berbeda dengan ayahnya." Bujuk Yifan kepada Luhan

"AKU TIDAK MAU SEKALI OH SEHUN TETAP OH SEHUN." teriak Luhan keras kepala.

"Bagaimana jika nama anak kita Wu Sehun?"

"Hiks hiks Wu Sehun? Baiklah nama anak kita Wu Sehun"

Dan mereka pun sepakat jika anak mereka kelak akan diberi nama Wu Sehun sesuai dengan permintaan Luhan. Meskipun Yifan harus dengan terpaksa menerima hal tersebut. Tapi tak mengapa dia akan melakuakan apa saja agar kedua malaikat di depannya ini dapat berbahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**9 bulan**_

Menjelang hari kelahiran Wu Sehun seluruh keluarga besar Yifan maupun Luhan tengah sibuk mempersiapkan kelahiran Sehun. Bahkan kedua orang tua Yifan maupun Luhan rela datang ke Seoul dan meninggalkan urusan mereka di China untuk memantau keadaan Luhan dan cucu pertama mereka. meskipun sudah ada orang tuanya dan juga mertuanya disini tetap membuat Yifan tenang untuk meninggalkan Luhan. Dia melarang Luhan pergi keluar dari rumah. Awalnya Luhan merasa marah karena Yifan yang terlalu protektif kepadanya namun dia akhirnya dapat memaklumi kekhawatiran suaminya tersebut. Saat ini di rumah mewah keluarga Wu hanya terdapat Yifan dan Luhan kedua orang tua mereka sedang sibuk berbelanja perlengkapan Sehun dan juga persiapan jika sewaktu – waktu Luhan akan melahirkan. Yifan saat ini sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kamar sedangkan Luhan sekarang sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Yifan melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger manis di matanya kemudian melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Alisnya saling bertautan, dia heran mengapa Luhan berada di kamar mandi sudah lebih dari 30 menit. Padahal biasanya Luhan hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk mandi. Perasaan tidak enak pun langsung memenuhi hati Yifan. Dengan segera dia berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dan mengedor – gedor pinu itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"LUHAN LUHAN BUKA PINTUNYA LUHAN" teriak Yifan sambil terus menggedor – gedor pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Perasaan Yifan semakin khawatir ketika tidak mendapat sautan dari Luhan di dalam sana. Dengan segera Yifan mendobrak pintu kamar mandi tersebut dan pada dobrakan keempat pintu itu terbuka lebar. Jantung Yifan serasa berhenti berdetak dan dia tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya saat melihat Luhan terduduk menahan sakit dan darah yang terus mengalir dari daerah selangkangannya. Yifan menghampiri Luhan dan dengan sigap menggendongnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dia berteriak kepada para maidnya untuk menyiapkan mobil dan supir untuk mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit. Luhan masih saja terus merintih kesakitan dan itu membuat Yifan semakin tersiksa hingga cairan asin itu keluar dari kedua mata tajamnya.

"Hiks hiks _daddy appo_. _Mommy_ sudah tidak kuat lagi hiks hiks appo" Lirih Luhan menahan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya.

"Kau harus bertahan _mommy_ demi anak kita. Demi Sehun. Bukankah kita sudah menunggu selama 9 bulan. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi _mommy_. _I love you and always love you Wu Luhan and Wu Sehun_. " ucap Yifan kemudian mencium bibir Luhan. Ciuman mereka kali ini terasa menyayat hati karena kedua insan tersebut meneteskan airmata mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Luhan langsung diletakkan di ranjang dorong kemudian di bawa ke ruang UGD. Sepanjang perjalanan Yifan menggenggam tangan Luhan erat dan berkali – kali mencium pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Hiks hiks _appo daddy_. _Mommy_ sudah tidak kuat. Hiks hiks _jeongmal mianhae_ jika aku membuatmu kecewa dengan tidak bisa melahirkan sehun hiks hiks" ucap Luhan lirih dengan mata yang hampir terpejam erat.

"Andwe jangan tidur chagi kumohon jangan tidur. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Pasti kau dapat melahirkan Sehun dengan selamat. Bukankah kau _mommy_ yang sangat kuat." Ucap Yifan sambil menepuk pelan pipi Luhan agar Luhan tetap tersadar.

Pegangan tangan itu terlepas pada saat Luhan di bawa masuk ke ruang operasi. Yifan sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya jadi dia terjatuh ke lantai dan terisak. Lalu dia merasakan dirinya didekap oleh seseorang dan tanpa dia bertanya siapa yang memeluknya dia sudah mengetahuinya.

"Hiks hiks ma Luhan ma aku khawatir apakah dia dan bayi kami akan selamat hiks hiks hiks. Aku sangat takut mama hiks tadi aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Luhan mengalami pendarahan dan dia mengerang kesakitan hiks hiks. Aku takut mama, aku sungguh takut." Isak Yifan di dalam dekapan mamanya.

"Tenanglah Yifan, Luhan pasti akan baik – baik saja. Dia dan juga Sehun pasti akan selamat. Berdoalah kepada Tuhan demi keselamatan mereka sayang." ucap mama Yifan di telinga Yifan.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi tempat dimana Luhan dirawat tadi. Segera Yifan menghampiri dokter tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaan isrtiku dokter? Apakah dia baik – baik saja?" tanya Yifan. Dokter tersebut melepaskan masker yang dikenakannya kemudian menjawab. "Keadaan tuan Luhan saat ini masih kritis tuan. Sampai saat ini pendarahan tuan Luhan masih belum berhenti. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan tuan Luhan dan bayi yang terdapat di kandungannya. Sekarang yang bisa saya sarankan anda berdoa kepada Tuhan demi keselamatan mereka tuan. " ucap dokter tersebut kemudian berlalu di hadapan Yifan. Mendengar perkataan dari dokter tersebut Yifan menuruti apa yang disarankan oleh dokter itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan mengepalkan tangannya memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan.

_**Tuhan kumohon selamatkan Luhan dan juga bayi kami, Wu Sehun**_

_**END  
><strong>_

**Annyeong saya comeback dalam dunia per ffan *nyanyi come back home 2ne1. Gimana menurut kalian sequel best gift ini. tambah jelek atau tambah ancur #samaaja. Setelah baca jangan lupa RCL ne, mian jika banyak typo yang bertebaran maklum saya lagi males banget buat ngedit hehe**

**Pai pai**

**Facebook : Wu Yi Han**

**Twitter: deniralorenza**

**AFF : Miss_Wuhan**


End file.
